


Mystery Dates

by FamiliarFeels



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Demonic Possession, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Just two friends investigating an abandoned building in the middle of the night...what could go wrong?





	Mystery Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrestlecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlecore/gifts).



> I'm writing this 2-part story for my good friend, Archer, who helped me come up with the idea for a sort of Buzzfeed Unsolved AU. I love them for waiting on this for so long and I hope they like it.

“You seriously don’t believe he can be one, though?”

 

“No, Dean. I don’t think your neighbor, Braun, is a sasquatch.”

 

Finn laughs it off as his friend of three years continues to argue against him. Dean always had a keen enthusiasm for believing in the paranormal and cryptid side of an unsolved spectrum. Never shy into reading about a bunch of stories of undetermined cases that related to either crime or the supernatural. Finn himself was never into believing such things like Mothman or ghosts. He knew what was real and what wasn’t due to...well, a dark form of divine intervention. Not that Dean or anybody else had to know that.

 

Nevertheless, despite not believing in such ideas, Finn enjoyed listening to how passionate Dean sounded whenever they discussed it with each other. Plus, he was able to learn a lot about certain aspects of history through it all. One day, however, was more different than the others.

 

It takes one shared look with Dean and Finn can already feel the excitement beaming off of his friend.

 

“I found out about the greatest thing.”

 

“What did you find?”

 

“You know my other neighbor, Matt? He knows I’m interested in this stuff and he and his brother told me about this abandoned hospital the next town over. Rumors say that it’s haunted by the ghosts of the people who lived there.”

 

Finn recalled a building like that to exist. “You mean that building the city never demolished?”

 

“Yeah, I did some more research before I came here. It used to be this really big deal back in the last century before they closed it. It said that there was some seriously corrupted doctors there and that the nurses were possibly part of the occult.”

 

Finn’s eyes widened at the mention. It seemed too far fetched. There was no way that ghosts were actually in such an abandoned property and Finn highly doubted that nurses were summoning demons during their breaks. And yet the mere mention of the occult kept his interest. 

 

“What else do you know about this place?”

 

“I know that nobody goes near it these days which makes it the perfect spot for you and I to go check it out!”

 

“You mean...right now?”

 

“I mean tonight. When it’s dark and all the ghosts and demons come out. Just you and me in a haunted hospital. What could go wrong?”

 

Finn stifles his laughter because a lot of things could go wrong. He knew that Dean was secretly terrified of finding actual proof of the paranormal, but his determination was something admirable. Going to a closed off location with his friend didn’t sound so much like a date but...Finn wasn’t opposed to the idea of being alone with Dean. He nods.

 

“You know what? Why not. It could be fun.”

  
Surprised but definitely not disappointed, Dean grins at his answer and begins to describe to him on where to meet, what they were gonna do, which rooms to look in. Throughout the explanation, Finn gathers an idea. An idea that sounded crazy but perhaps with a little of persuasion, it could work. He wasn’t going to let Dean leave the night empty handed, so Finn devises a plan to give him some “proof.” Finn only hoped that  _ he _ would agree to help.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
